Make Me Smile
by Spirit Ella
Summary: Takes place right after the movie, pure fluff. Warning: may be a little OOC


_(A/N: I got this idea in Paris, two days ago, when I was watching the Seine river from Pont Louis Philippe at almost midnight... I was about to tear up, there was such a beautiful sight in front of me. So I thought "Those two... why aren't they shown together watching the Seine at night, that'd be so romantic..." and here I am! Hope you'll like it, and prepare yourself for a terribly fluffy fanfic!)_

Looking at the view in front of her, Corinne sighed. Such a beautiful night... no clouds in the sky, the stars shining above her... the Seine was wonderful seen by one of the bridges

"So... why were you here alone, Corinne?" the King asked, standing at her left, "Why weren't you with your friends?"

"Viveca, Aramina and Renée were called by Monsieur Tréville... don't know why, though. I don't think they did something wrong... they'll surely tell me everything later" Corinne put her left elbow on the cold metal of the bridge railing, still looking at the river that divided Paris in two parts, "What about you, Your Highness, why are you here alone?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out to take some fresh air... you know, I couldn't work on my flying machine in my room with this temperature... it's too high, probably the only thing I dislike about summer..."

Corinne looked at the King with the corner of her eye. He was such a nice guy, also for appearance he wasn't bad, he was actually really cute... wait, _what?_ Did she just admit the King of France was cute? Corinne became red on the face, feeling really embarassed. Luckily, he couldn't see her fingers moving nervously. She knew that feeling, she had it every time she thought about him...

"So, I was thinking..." he began, "When will we have that second balloon ride? I want to show you all the things I improved since the first ride... and I hope it won't end like that one"

Corinne swallowed, remembering that day. Oh no, she didn't want their second ride to end _that _bad, it had been too painful to bear... she looked at him, now not with the corner of her eye, smiling

The young King turned to her, smiling too. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen, without doubt... he wished he wasn't that shy, so he could've tell her how he felt, but every time he saw her blue eyes, he forgot the words he thought about. Being in love was so difficult...

"I... I... I d-don't know..." Corinne stammered, "I'm... I'm free every day at every hour, you know that... except for when there are thieves and murderers to arrest"

"I see..." he said

"Choose yourself the day, the place and the hour, Your Highness, I'll... I'll be there for the ride"

"You keep calling me Your Highness, why?" he asked, chuckling, "You saved my life twice, and you still don't call me with my real name..."

"I... I feel weird when I try to call you with your n-name..." Corinne shyly replied, looking at the river again to avoid becoming even more red than she was already

"Well, we have almost the same age... I don't see why we shouldn't talk like friends. You know, being called Your Highness makes me feel... old" he started to laugh, making Corinne laugh too

_"Talk like friends..." _Corinne thought, _"Like... friends..."_ Those words made her nervous, really nervous. _"Why does he say friends? Why not..." _she didn't finish the thought. She really wanted to grab him and give him a kiss in that moment, but she couldn't do that. For a lot of reasons she didn't want to mention, even if only in her mind.

She wanted Viveca, Aramina and Renée to go look for her and find her there, then take her arm and take her away from him, because she knew it wouldn't be long before she would've said something about how much she liked him, and then she would've been in trouble...

"Corinne, are you okay?" the King asked, looking at her concerned. Where was the talkative girl he was used to see? What was in her mind in that precise moment?

"No... I-I mean, y-yes, of course, why shouldn't I, L-" she took a deep breath, "...Louis?" she looked up at him with a lovely small smile

He smiled, finally hearing his name pronounced by her, then noticed something shining on her cheeks. Tears.

"You're... crying? Why, what's wrong?" Louis asked her

_"Now... do it, Corinne, there won't be another chance like this one!" _Corinne told herself, and turned to him. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, then pressed her lips to his, making him gasp.

She broke apart almost immediately, her heart beating fast, "W-what's wrong? Everything! I can't even talk to you that everyone looks at me and smirks, and then tell me we're perfect together, and I feel so bad because you're the King and I'm just a musketeer so I can't be with you, even though I'd love to, because I really like you, no, wait... I think I _love _you" she dried her eyes, looking at him, "Okay, that's all"

"You... love me?" Louis asked, incredulous, "Really? You're not... lying? Because..."

"I said that I think I love you... not that I'm sure... but I guess I'm right because every time I see you I want to kiss you like I did a few seconds ago" Corinne confessed, "And I'd... like to do it again"

"Then, do it. I love you too, Corinne" Louis smiled, stroking her cheek.

Corinne looked up at him and smiled like she did when he had first told her to call him with his real name, that day when they were floating over Paris. She closed her eyes and let her lips meet his again, now for a longer time than before. Her hand found his and held it very tight, his other hand still on her cheek; her other hand around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Viveca, Aramina and Renée arrived in that moment and just stared at their friend and the King kissing in the middle of the bridge. Aramina sighed dreamily, while Viveca closed her mouth for preventing her to say anything. Renée just smirked and looked at how happy Corinne seemed when she was close to Louis.

Corinne broke apart from Louis, still with her eyes closed, "I... I'm glad you love me too. I just hope my friends won't tease me for the rest of my life if they see this"

"Don't worry, we won't"

Corinne gasped, hearing Viveca's voice, and turned to see her three friends smiling at her

"Oh, that is so romantic!" Aramina sighed

"I see you finally got what you wanted, didn't you?" Renée asked her blonde friend

Corinne blushed, looking up at Louis dreamily, "I thought it was obvious, you know?"

_(The end, wheeee! Okay, love it? Hate it? Tell me, I beg you! ...It's quite different from the other ones I wrote like... Love Duties, huh? That one's definitely the total opposite, I'm also still working on its sequel, so next fanfic... or 'Beautiful Sinner', my first Monster High fanfic, or 'Look How High We Can Fly', about The Princess & the Popstar, or even... an untitled fanfic still about the upcoming Barbie movie, though not about Tori and Liam, but about... ta-da, a couple that'll never be real, Keira and Crider... I ship them, yes, I know I'm crazy, don't tell me that. Bye from your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne!)_


End file.
